The Agent
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Hmm well, this is just a dumb SB smut fic with a random chick, based off that I Heart Dancing- so, um yeah, I made this.


**Eh, another short smut thing, just because, why not? I'm a perv, whenever I see a chick that talks to SB on the show i'm totally like, she'd fuck him :P, and well, why not? This short is from the I HEART DANCING, you know that judge lady? Well, here we go…**

All was quiet, and dark, until the door to the dark R.V opened, and two panicked voices were heard, the sound of their clothes dropping to the floor. A few hours had passed since the audition, and everyone had gone home, the judge, Vanessa, had ran into the sponge on her way to the restroom, she'd asked him why he hadn't showed up, that she could have really used him, and he just had to tell her that she could use him anytime, and well, one thing lead to another, she had told him to meet her near the back exit around a certain time, and this is where things lead to, it was nothing serious, no romance, just, a fun quick one.

They'd stumbled up to her R.V. Spongebob gripping onto her sides as he pushed himself against her, his hands running up her dress, desperately wanting to rip the expensive thing off, she could always buy another, but she insisted in going inside, where the bed was.

Vanessa let out a gasp as he came back onto her as soon as they entered the R.V. he'd latched his mouth on the bottom of her neck as he pushed her into a counter, they'd released each other, Spongebob had practically ripped her dress off over her head as she raced to unbuckled his belt, he'd already taken his shirt and tie off at the door along with their shoes.

Spongebob panted, biting his lip as he watched her spoiled, talented hands work his belt, his pants were unusually tight, not that he minded, but the strain was killing him. Vanessa glared up at him as she let his shorts drop to his ankles, her fin rubbing over his bulge, causing his breath to shorten. Spongebob watched as she slid to her knees, her fins sliding down his curves with her until they got to the band of his briefs.

She flinched as it came popping out, almost smacking her in the face, not that she'd care, she grasped his balls in her hand while she began to rub his shaft, waiting for him to reach maximum hardness. Spongebob closed his eyes and let out a breath he'd been hold as she lowered her thick lips down on him, after at least to bobs he decided to look down at her, seeing her staring at him with her think lust filled eyes as she worked on him, his hand gripped onto the back of her head, messing up her beautiful red hair.

"Hnn, V, Vann-" he couldn't get the rest of her name out, it was lost in his throat, she smiled with a mouthful, and moaned as she went faster, and deeper, wanting to taste him. Spongebob let out a faint yelp as he exploded, she pulled him out after sucking the last bit of his orgasm out, she stood up, wiping her lips, some of her lipstick had smeared on him but he didn't really care, it just made it look prettier.

After a few seconds he'd recovered, he glared at her with the fire in his eyes before he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, he stumbled to the back room where he'd kicked the door open, he threw her on the bed before he jumped on her, "You know, I can do more than just _Dance,_ you know." he grinned before she squeaked as he'd suddenly inserted his fingers inside her pussy, "Han, Spongebob-" she cried out cripping at her breasts.

Spongebob watched for each expression change, from inserting himself even deeper, and harder, if she was like this with just two fingers, then, what would she be like if he used something else?

Vanness had let out a gasp as he pushed in the tip, having something that was suddenly larger, and thicker, waiting, and he was just teasing, she could look up at this man, she'd only met yesterday, he was just a kid, she just wanted to give him a shot at being a famous dancer, and now, he was in her R.V. showing her that he was in fact a man, and that he knew how to use it, she had to admit, when she first saw him, he was a little cute, for a sponge.

And just a few hours ago, when she met him again, he wasn't as had seemed, after all of his friends were gone, and it was just the two of them, I guess he knew how to talk to ladies, and, please them because, Hah, h, he's good.

Vanessa reached up to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, his face was buried in her neck, giving him access to lick, suck and just tease her. She was growing breathless, she barely had time to catch her breath with him constantly thrusting.

Spongebob bit his bottom lip, he wanted just a little more, and she just wanted to touch him, but with her arms pinned above her head, she couldn't really do much, she was a beautiful woman and she needed to be on display, and so, he slid his hand under her back and pushed her up on top of him, "Hnn, show me what you got." he spoke as he ran his hands up her body, gripping her breasts in his hands before he reached around and unhooked her bra, tossing it just behind him.

"Hn, hn, y, you like what you see?" she asked as she ran one of her hands up her chest, while one rested on his, Spongebob looked down at their connecting parts, he could hear the sound of his balls slapping against her cheeks, Spongebob bit his lip looking back up at her, he was groping her ass, spreading her cheeks apart, he stroked her with a few fingers before he inserted two, causing her to lean forward, closing her eyes she bit her lip, he closed his eyes, "H, huh, I, I'm close." he announced having her nod because she was too.

"Hnn-" she moaned as she pulled him out, he stared at her, eyes almost closed her panted, until he bit his lip again as she started stroke him while she fingered herself, "Hn, you're so good." he shook his head as he licked his bottom lip before he tightened up, and exploded all over her chest and face, cum sliding down her breasts that she rubbed together to get the cum to spread like lotion.

The woman plopped down next to the sponge, the both of them sweaty and panting, covered in mess, she rubbed the sweat from her face, "I have to admit, you are even more skilled then I thought you were, Hnn, maybe I should talk to Squilliam and get him to put you in the show instead, we could do this more often if you'd like."

Spongebob scoffed, closing his eyes, "What about Squidward? He'll hate me if-" "He can be your understudy, i mean, when you're busy with- _Other Things,_ if you know what I mean." Spongebob wiped his eyes, "I'll have to see about that, I wouldn't mind coming after the show to dull your senses, a few nights a week." he admitted, and she scoffed, "You should go, and get cleaned up, get some rest for tomorrow's show." she suggested, having him sigh, he nodded, sitting up he stretched his back, "you have my card, call me-" Spongebob smiled, 'yeah, I doubt that' he thought to himself as he left the room naked to find the rest of his clothes, leaving her to stare at his ass that jiggled with each step he took.

 **Yeah, whatever, I wanted to finish this before I went to bed, it only took me an hour to write, so, yeah, now that I posted this, I shall take my ass to bed- maybe I'll write something else like this later, not tomorrow, I have work because it's stupid- well thanks R &R.**


End file.
